What would happen if Batman
by Ichinohei Hitomi
Summary: Series of shorts - Batman meets some interesting people, thanks to some small favour he owes...
1. Gotham's worst day

Batman grimaced.  
  
It wasn't that he was against having partners. He had several in the past few years. Indeed, he had more than his share, a number of them unwanted.  
  
It wasn't that he was against his charges having a life.  
  
It wasn't even the fact that he took on his latest charges as a favour to an old friend.  
  
Nor the fact that one of his charges was engaged to another of his charges.  
  
He looked down at his city from the perch on Wayne towers.  
  
A city that had been devestated, perhaps worse than when No Man's Land occured.  
  
It was worse than a Joker rampage, although without civilian casualties.  
  
All because of a simple walk in the park.  
  
Sighing, as another explosion took place, he turned on his link to Oracle.  
  
He used the voice as he spoke. "FIND THEM. NOW!"  
  
Barbara sighed as Batman cut the connection abruptly, and looked at the two boys sitting peacefully in her tower.  
  
Who knew that inviting Tenchi and Ranma to visit would cause THIS much distruction in the city from the various fiancee's as they battled it out?  
  
A short fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga and Video series, Ranma 1/2  
  
Saotome Ranma is copyright 1987, 2003 by Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo  
  
Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.  
  
North America: Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Tenchi Muyu and related series of Manga, books, movies, OVA's and television series created by Hayashi Hiroki and Masaki Kajishima  
  
Masaki Tenchi is copyright by Pioneer LDC  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Pioneer LDC  
  
North America: Pioneer LDC, AIC, and Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Batman series created by Gil Kane  
  
Bruce Wayne, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Oracle, Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Joker, Two-face, and Timothy Drake are copyright 1936, 2003 by DC Comics, and Time-Warner Entertainment.   
  
Publishing rights:   
  
North America: Direct Current Comics  
  
By Ichinohei Hitomi 


	2. What can scare people more than the Bat

Batman face twitched slightly.  
  
This was worisome. Conversation stopped in the room as everyone got a VERY bad feeling down their spine.  
  
The sides of his mouth moved slightly upward.  
  
Kyne Rayner, who was sitting across from the Dark Knight slifted uncomfortably in his chair, wishing that his ring gave him instantaneous transportation powers.  
  
Flash, who was more familiar with Batman as he was the father of one of his best friends started to panic. NO one had EVER seen the Batman give, what was for him, a large, open smile.  
  
Batman's smile widened into something that was obviously a great smile on anyone elses face. This had an uncanny effect on the greatest heroes of the planet. It even gave the reservist who were there pause. Including Orion.  
  
Eel O'Brian, known as plastic man melted into a puddle.  
  
Wonder Woman reached for her lasso.  
  
Flash ran out of the room.  
  
The Martian Manhunter's eyebrows twitched as he couldn't read the Batman's mind at this moment.  
  
Kyle fainted.  
  
Superman pulled back from the table a little.  
  
The reservists and members of all the other teams gathered in the hall of justice steped back, not knowing what was happening.  
  
Robin started to grin wildly, which unnerved all of his team mates in Young Justice.  
  
The grin on Batgirls face, which could be clearly seen under the mask caused several of them to step back, many knowing her reputation as being as dark as the Bat's.  
  
Dick Greyson, Nightwing to his associates here just started to chuckle.  
  
Everyone in the room paused, staring in horror at what was happening.  
  
There was a saying in the superhero community. One which was taken to heart by every hero, every official, and anyone who had ever run into the Bat or his children. Members of the Batfamily do not know how to laugh, or have human emotions. They may fake it and they may try to act like ordinary people, but through it all, they had this dour attitude, and commanded fear.  
  
The almost unspoken mantra for the younger heros, spoken softly and not within hearing range of any of the Bat's family was, "The Bat knows all. The Bat sees all. The Bat was scary. His family was scary. No one crossed the Bat. The Bat and his family were always serious. The Bat and his family do not joke. No one crossed the Bat's family. The Bat could destroy every superbeing who ever lived. They lived at HIS pleasure."  
  
To see this...Paragon of Silence smiling, and hearing and seeing, what was for the Bat's Family, Laughing like Hyena's caused the entire room to start to slowly back away.  
  
With no small trepedation, Superman stated, "Then you have a mission plan?"  
  
Still smiling, Batman stated, "One person will do the job. You will train after that. All of you."  
  
Batman and his family walked out of the room, while the gathered heroes shuddered.  
  
Donna Troy stated it for the entire room. "One person? We gathered to form a task force to fight this army, and Batman wasnts to send one person?"  
  
The laughter of four people, five if you included the program known as Oracle, drifted back to the room from the direction the Bat's family had gone.  
  
Orion fainted.  
  
The mission was mostly a success.  
  
One person, went in.  
  
He was not seen.  
  
He did not leave a calling card except for disabled soldiers.  
  
He left no clue except for equipment that was mangled. Equipment that Superman and Superboy would have trouble destroying.  
  
The only person who was conscious after the complete destruction of the Imperiex weapons and defenses was a blubering wreck. That person was Brainiac, who was too incapacitated to care what happened to him. But the good thing was that they were able to extract all the information they needed to find out who was behind the plot, and if anyone on Earth helped them.  
  
Because of that, Lex Luthor, former president of the United States was now in prision, facing the world court as a war criminal, and a traitor to the planet Earth.  
  
The heroes gulped as they approached the new training facility that the Bat's family had set up on the far side of the moon.  
  
It was a facility so large, that it encompassed almost a quarter of the surface space, took three months to build, and was built with Earth, Kryptonian, New Genises, and several other technologies.  
  
It was a facility designed to extreme standards and according to the whims of the Bat's clan. Specifically, the one who singlehandedly stopped a war before it started. Someone the Bat had held in reserve until this time.  
  
One that now terrified the gathered teams of heroes.  
  
Swallowing their fear, they went into the main room, to see the entire Bat family in Senza facing a person who's face was completely covered like Batgirl's.  
  
"Training."  
  
Batman replied, "I know."  
  
"Stealth."  
  
"They see no need of it," Replied Nightwing.  
  
"Powers."  
  
Batgirl made a sign.  
  
Sinceeveryone was paying VERY careful attention, they noticed the slight frown that Robin wore.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Robin simply nodded.  
  
The entire Bat family got up with the person and they bowed to each other.  
  
Batman turned. "This is Chaos. He trains me. He will train you. Do not be late."  
  
After the family left, Chaos looked at the gathered heroes and gave a smile that could be seen from under the mask. The gathered heroes gulped, including Superman. If this person trains the Bat...  
  
They were sure that they had just entered hell.  
  
"That went well Bruce." commented Dick Grayson.  
  
Bruce smiled, along with the rest of the clan as they ate a rare family dinner together.  
  
"Was it right sending them to the moon?" Barbara asked.  
  
"No choice," Tim said, "If they stayed in Gotham, the city would have been destroyed."  
  
Bruce raised a glass in toast, "Here is to Ranma and Tenchi. Long may they have students."  
  
The entire clan, including Alfred, toasted to that happy thought as well.  
  
A short fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga and Video series, Ranma 1/2 Saotome Ranma is copyright 1987, 2003 by Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo  
  
Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.  
  
North America: Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Tenchi Muyu and related series of Manga, books, movies, OVA's and television series created by Hayashi Hiroki and Masaki Kajishima  
  
Masaki Tenchi is copyright by Pioneer LDC  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Pioneer LDC  
  
North America: Pioneer LDC, AIC, and Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Batman series created by Gil Kane  
  
Bruce Wayne, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Oracle, Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Joker, Two-face, and Timothy Drake are copyright 1936, 2003 by DC Comics, and Time-Warner Entertainment.   
  
Publishing rights:   
  
North America: Direct Current Comics 


	3. When Titan's gather

The clock was ticking.  
  
This was not unusual as clocks were meant to tick.  
  
There were a lot of individuals looking at the clock as well, counting the seconds until they had to leave.  
  
This was also not unusual as the time honoured past time of clock watching started early in North America, specifically as children waiting to watch their favourite show or for classes to end.  
  
What was unusual was every one of these individuals was wearing what, for ordinary people, would be considered some of the gaudiest clothes imaginable.  
  
The entire Titans team was nervously watching the clock and the monitors at the same time, hoping and praying for some type of action before...  
  
"There has to be something happening!" exclaimed Roy Harper as he impatiently paced in the cramped room. "A supervillain, a bank robbery, a natural disaster, something!"  
  
"I'm afraid not Arsenal. The JLA are going all out in answering every call they can. Young Justice is on standby as per the rulebook, and individual heroes and reservist are racing around the world to find anything they can," reported a dejected Jessie Quick.  
  
The rest of the team groaned at that. They had become efficient in the past six months. Too efficient. Then again, they had reason to be.  
  
In the past six months, the training regime that they had been subjected to was horrendous. It was beyond any scale that could compare, and EVERY superhero with access to the Watchtower, or who was 'chosen' to attend training was doing everything they could to stay out of it. And it was all Batman's fault!  
  
In the past they had feared the Bat and, although he claimed to be human, people had doubted it.  
  
Heroes around the world were now cautious, none willing to cross the Bat or his family ever again. If He said jump, the answer was not how high, but just do so and keep going until He stated that you were allowed to come down. The Bat had proven beyond any doubt that He and His family were not mortals by any stretch of the imagination, although the older Titans, such as Starfire or Cyborg maintained they were.  
  
The clock struck. There was no helping it. As one, the members of the Titans, minus their leader Nightwing, made their way to the transporters, and their eventual, sore, aching, bodies.  
  
"Damn Superman! Why couldn't he leave something for us to do?" muttered Roy under his breath.  
  
Suffer a gunshot? It was nothing they couldn't handle. Survive what Chaos called the 'basics', that was another matter entirely.  
  
Chaos was not having a good time.  
  
"Promise." his opponent said in English, glaring at him behind her mask.  
  
"Train." he countered, not willing to discuss what she wanted. Blasted girl! Didn't she realize he had an important job to do? His father had a lot to answer for, always getting him engaged to violent maniacs.  
  
"Fine!" the girl answered and took her stance. The idiot was forcing her to make him take a day off.  
  
Knowing her prowess, he too took a stance. The room was quiet for about thirty seconds, and then the battle began...  
  
The Titans looked in awe at this "training session" between Batgirl and Chaos. It was unbelievable. Leaping to heights of twenty to thirty feet in Earth-normal gravity, blows that would certainly destroy reinforced titanium alloy, and growls that were reminiscent of a wild animal. And that was from Batgirl!  
  
Chaos was just leaping around and dodging at speeds that would make the Flash green with envy. It was certainly doing so to Jessie Quick, who wondered how someone, who claimed to be a normal human and who's blood tests and DNA scans indicated this fact, could break the sound barrier with seemingly little effort. It elaborated just how little they knew about Chaos.  
  
The Titans heard Batgirl growl over the speakers, "Date!"  
  
Chaos was heard to reply, "NO!"  
  
Batgirl then glowed, and to their amazement shot her hands forward and a...force..of something that glowed blue, shot out of her hands and hit Chaos in the chest, knocking him down and out.  
  
"Roy?" Argent asked in an awed whisper, "I thought Batgirl wasn't a Meta?"  
  
Roy winced. "She isn't."  
  
Batgirl grinned behind her mask. Finally! She was going to show him what a good time they could have. "Nightwing. Taking him to Gotham."  
  
Nightwing faded into existence, and smirked at the downed trainer. "Don't beat up too many crooks. Leave some hunting for the rest of us."  
  
"Just date. Crooks bonus." Batgirl stated as she took her fiancé off to the teleporter.  
  
The Titans blinked as one. Their leader appeared out of no where, in the middle of a lit room. In their eyes it was confirmed. Bat's were not human.  
  
But since their trainer was KO'd, who could blame them for trying to sneak off?  
  
"Stop." a low voice growled to those Titans who were inching towards the door.  
  
Turning, they saw Batman as he too had appeared, in the same room as they were in.  
  
"You start training with your other instructor, now that Batgirl is taking Chaos for a date."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Screamed Roy. "You have another instructor? Another...being like him?"  
  
The Bat smiled at them, unnerving them even more. "No, he is Heaven, he is Earth, and he has been asked to improve some of your tendencies, starting with you Arsenal. I'm quite sure that his methods and his abilities will "  
  
The Bat's smile took up his entire face as the dejected team went into the training room to face a young man who's face was also completely covered.  
  
Nightwing came up to Batman, humour in his voice. "What's so funny, dad?"  
  
"Nothing son, I just wanted to watch this particular training session."  
  
"A few more weeks, and they might actually try to find more crimes instead of sitting in the Tower." Nightwing stated as he looked at his team. "Still, I wonder..."  
  
"What"  
  
"Do either Batgirl or Chaos know what a date is?"  
  
Ranma smiled as he and Batgirl went after Two-faces gang. Batgirl was right. This was a fun date!  
  
"See."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Catwoman, could only shake her head. "I'll get you for this Bruce. I promise, I will make you pay for making me trail them on this 'date'."  
  
A short fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga and Video series, Ranma ½ Saotome Ranma is copyright 1987, 2004 by Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo  
Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.  
North America: Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Tenchi Muyu and related series of Manga, books, movies, OVA's and television series created by Hayashi Hiroki and Masaki Kajishima  
  
Masaki Tenchi is copyright by Pioneer LDC  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Pioneer LDC  
North America: Pioneer LDC, AIC, and Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Batman series created by Gil Kane  
  
Bruce Wayne, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Oracle, Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Joker, Two-face, Timothy Drake, Cassandra Cain, Superman, Donna Troy, Troia, Wonder Girl, Martian Manhunter, Orion, Eel O'Biran, Plastic Man, Wonder Woman, Kyle Raynor, Green Lantern, Brainiac, Lex Luthor, New Genises, Diana Prince, Princess Diana, Argent, Arsenal, Roy Harper, Jesse Quick, Flash, Gotham City, The Watchtower, Hall of Justice, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Kon El, Kal El, Clark Kent, Conner Kent, Smallville, and Planet Krypton are copyright 1936, 2004 by DC Comics, and Time-Warner Entertainment.  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
North America: Direct Current Comics  
  
By Ichinohei Hitomi 


	4. Superboy's Solution

"Hey Rob!" Kon El called out to his friend at their headquarters, "I need to know something, and I'm hoping you will tell me."  
  
Robin looked at his friend, the usual closed expression on his face, and, as always, serious. "About."  
  
Kon sighed. It was going to be one of those days. He was one of the few people who ever saw Robin smile, or get excited at anything. With Superman, Kon was one of the few that managed to get beneath the shell that had formed around every member of the Bat Clan. He was also one of the few privileged people who knew what had formed the Batman, and each member of what could be called his family. Their dour attitude came, not from being mean or inhuman, but from tragedy they would do anything to prevent happening to anyone else.  
  
"Time out Rob. What say the two of us go out somewhere, relax a bit."  
  
Robin looked down at the report chips that he had in his hand. True, he would like to put it off for a while, but the after action reports always came first. Not going through them could mean the life of one of his team. Something that he had been trained not to risk. "After the reports."  
  
Kon grabbed the reports out of Robin's hand. "Now Rob. You've been overworking yourself, and I can see you need a break. Look, I know these things are important to you, but two hours will not make much of a difference with the way things are now."  
  
"Kon," Robin began, "Those reports could mean the difference between life and death. They must come first."  
  
"Robin," Kon countered, "Stress will kill you faster than you can imagine. You need to take at least a day to relax."  
  
Robin looked at Kon's face, then to the reports. Although he had been practising, he was still no match for Kon's speed and, he had to admit, he was feeling a bit stressed. Pretending to be annoyed, he growled, "OK. We'll go to...somewhere. Only for an hour though."  
  
Kon rolled his eyes. It was definitely going to be one of those days.  
  
"Look Rob." Kon said as they sat in probably one of the few restaurants that their uniforms would not stand out. "Normally you're brooding about something or another, but in the past three weeks, you've been worse than ever. What's up?"  
  
Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Robin said, "Did you hear about what happens occasionally in Gotham these days?"  
  
Kon blinked. "Well, it's the usual chaos. Crooks making big demands, the crazies at Arkham, etc. That's never gotten you down before."  
  
"Kon, you don't know how wrong you are."  
  
Kon blinked. "Wrong? Something even worse is happening?"  
  
"Worse, and yet there is nothing we can legally do about it. Especially as they are all 'private' matters." Robin groaned, letting his head hit the table. "The land and areas that are owned are private property, no damage occurs outside of that, and the people involved are probably...no...make that worse than the Joker."  
  
"Whoa! That doesn't make sense. Can't Batman like, you know, growl at them or something?"  
  
A wry grimace answered Superboy. "They told Batman off. Numerous times."  
  
Kon sprayed soda across the table and started to hack. "They told BATMAN off?!?!?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who the hell are they?"  
  
"Fiancées."  
  
Superboy's eyes widened at that. Batman, MR. Grumpy himself, had fiancées? As in plural? One's that could tell him off? This was going to be some good gossip! "So, they pushing to get married or something?"  
  
"You could say that. At last count there were twelve women that are fighting to get just that, and dozens of others who are causing problems. Diplomatic considerations are also tossed into it, and because of how it's being done, there is nothing technically being done that's illegal. Somehow they had several laws passed that allows for their behaviour, don't ask me how they did it."  
  
"Batman knows powerful women then. Let me guess, Catwoman and Wonder Woman are involved in getting these laws made."  
  
Robin grinned, then laughed out loud. "You think these are Batman's fiancées?"  
  
Kon frowned, "Well yeah, who else?"  
  
Robin kept laughing hard. "Kon, each of these women could easily make mincemeat out of the clan. Let's put it this way. Do you know why Chaos and Heaven's Earth are so willing to train superhero's non-stop?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yep! And each of these women have been known, at one time or another, to have knocked out one or the other."  
  
Kon signalled for the waitress. "Rob, forget Planet Krypton. We're going somewhere to REALLY relax."  
  
Robin kept quiet as Kon paid the waitress. As they left, he asked, "Where."  
  
Grabing his friend, Kon replied. "Kansas. We're semi-legal there, and I'll call the Bat to tell him not to expect you for at least two days. You need a good old 'farmer's remedy' if you have to face that shit!"  
  
Robin grunted as the two of them flew off to Smallville.  
  
A short fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga and Video series, Ranma ½ Saotome Ranma is copyright 1987, 2004 by Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo  
Hong Kong: Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.  
North America: Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Tenchi Muyu and related series of Manga, books, movies, OVA's and television series created by Hayashi Hiroki and Masaki Kajishima  
  
Masaki Tenchi is copyright by Pioneer LDC  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan: Pioneer LDC  
North America: Pioneer LDC, AIC, and Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Batman series created by Gil Kane  
  
Bruce Wayne, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Oracle, Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Joker, Two-face, Timothy Drake, Cassandra Cain, Superman, Donna Troy, Troia, Wonder Girl, Martian Manhunter, Orion, Eel O'Biran, Plastic Man, Wonder Woman, Kyle Raynor, Green Lantern, Brainiac, Lex Luthor, New Genises, Diana Prince, Princess Diana, Argent, Arsenal, Roy Harper, Jesse Quick, Flash, Gotham City, The Watchtower, Hall of Justice, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Kon El, Kal El, Clark Kent, Conner Kent, Smallville, and Planet Krypton are copyright 1936, 2004 by DC Comics, and Time-Warner Entertainment.  
  
Publishing rights:  
  
North America: Direct Current Comics  
  
By Ichinohei Hitomi 


End file.
